


Leave my body

by ununpentium



Series: Ceremonials [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE REICHENBACH FALL, The Reichenbach Fall, could also be seen as gen, i accidentally a 221
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm gonna be released from behind these lies<br/>I don't care whether I live or die</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave my body

For a second I didn’t know if it would work. For a second I thought I might have no choice but to die. I couldn’t quite breathe up on the roof; it got harder once I saw John. My soldier. Still refusing to believe the lies, even at the end. Nobody could be that clever. _You could_. The tear was real, I did not need to cry for anyone’s benefit and yet I did anyway. It was the only time I remember crying honestly since I was five, after which I learned that crying would not bring me my father’s attention so I might as well remain silent.

I’d do anything for John. I am doing _this_ for John. Spread my arms wide and jumped. I closed my eyes. Too far to the left or right and I’d miss the crash mat and hit the concrete, but I found I did not care. All that mattered was protecting John. Protecting Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, the only people I could call my friends. Releasing myself from the lies, from the spider’s web.

I told John, up on the roof. Before. I told him. _It’s a trick. Just a magic trick._ Come on John, _listen_. Really listen. You know I’m still alive.

I believe in you, John Watson. Do you believe in me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Leave my Body by Florence & The Machine
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> I'm gonna be released from behind these lies  
> I don't care whether I live or die  
> And I'm losing blind, I'm gonna leave my bones  
> And I don't want you to leave me cold 
> 
> I don't want your future  
> I don't need your past  
> One bright moment  
> Is all I ask 
> 
> I'm gonna leave my body (moving up to higher ground)  
> I'm gonna lose my mind (my history keeps pulling me down)  
> Said I'm gonna leave my body (moving up to higher ground)  
> I'm gonna lose my mind (my history keeps pulling me, pulling me down)
> 
> Listen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKNh_Tva2X0


End file.
